


A Year

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	A Year

"A year."

"What?" Dom looked up.

"That's how long we've known each other." Billy's eyes were shining, and close, so very close.

"Feels like longer," Dom breathed, one hand on Billy's knee under the table. Billy wet his lips and parted them, and really, how could Dom resist that silent invitation?

These days, they always took a private booth in this café, the one tucked away in their corner. Billy's hand curled at Dom's neck as they kissed, exploring, the pounding of their hearts a recent discovery, the familiar warmth of their arms around each other now a year old.


End file.
